


Movie Night vs Date Night

by Freshnonsense42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Discussion of babies, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Movie Night, Pack Bonding, Secret Relationship, Sterek Week 2019, horror movies referenced, sterekmovienight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshnonsense42/pseuds/Freshnonsense42
Summary: Stiles is just trying to have a date night with his secret boyfriend.The pack is determined to make the evening into pack movie night.Who will win?And whose side is Derek on here?





	Movie Night vs Date Night

Stiles sat on the countertop beside the stove, while Derek popped stovetop popcorn for their movie. He swung his legs back and forth and watched Derek, lips pursed, work. “Why’re you pouting?”

“I don’t _pout_.”

“It’s horror night! Who doesn’t love a good scary movie?”

Derek shot him a sardonic look and said, “I like them. I just don’t understand why movie night always has to be themed.”

Stiles snorted. “It took you forever to even realize we were doing themes. Star Wars night? Disney’s renaissance era night? Come on, sourwolf.”

“I got it with Keira Knightley,” defended Derek, despite not actually caring. Sometimes the subject of the argument wasn’t the point. Sometimes arguing with Stiles was the point.

Stiles leaned forward and snagged a finger in Derek’s belt loop. He tugged at it untilDerek took his popcorn off the burner and drifted over to him. “You _finally_ got it.” Stiles kissed him. “Anyway, themes are fantastic.” Derek kissed him. “Everything should be themed.” Derek hummed skeptically against Stiles’ lips. “_Themes_, Derek.”

Derek pulled away and grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet. “You don’t actually like themes that much. You just like annoying me.” Stiles grinned, unable to deny that accusation.

“It’s the honeymoon phase.” Derek snorted as he melted butter for the popcorn.

The tip of Derek’s tongue peaked out as he very carefully poured melted butter onto his popcorn. It was too adorable for Stiles to be overly distracted by it. Plus, they’d had sex, like, twenty minutes ago. Neither of them were ready to go again yet. Date night’s usually kicked off with a round of sex.

No one else knew about their relationship, yet. The secret relationship was kind of hot, but also kind of annoying. But they had agreed when they first got together that it would be too much pressure on them for the pack to know.

After Derek’s thirtieth birthday part, Stiles had stuck around to help clean up. There had been talking, and laughing, and cleaning, and then they were kissing. It was the culmination of years of flirting and attraction and missed chances, which was enough pressure on its own. They needed time to revel in their relationship and just date.

It had only been three months since they finally got together, but the longer they were together the less Stiles wanted to tell the pack. They were going to be so offended that Derek and Stiles had kept their relationship secret. The fact that it had been a secret relationship would overshadow the news of the relationship itself. Stiles understood.

Stiles’ had an ace in the hole to distract the pack when they did tell them. He was going to reveal that Derek had something to mask the scent of sex. Some sort of special magically moon-aligned brand of soap to remove the scent of down and dirty happy times.

Word for word, that was what Derek said. Stiles swears.

Stiles had asked why Derek hadn’t told anyone else about the soap, because they had all bitched about the smells enough. Derek had shrugged and said no one had asked him about it. Because Derek was a little shit and Stiles loved him.

Which is why he waited with excruciating patience while Derek buttered his popcorn. And that wasn’t even a euphemism! Derek was finicky about the butter on his popcorn and pouted if it wasn’t evenly coated. Which was hilarious, because he was a maniac when it came to salting it.

Stiles waited until Derek had moved on to haphazardly sprinkling salt to speak again. “Hey, you know what? You’d make a pretty good Mr. Darcy.”

Derek shot him a flat look. “We are not having sex in a gazebo during a rainstorm.”

“Derek,” he whined. During the three months they’d been together, this was a frequent argument. Every time _Pride & Prejudice_ or Kiera Knightley was brought up, they argued about it. At this point Stiles just liked baiting Derek, because he was an old man now and preferred sex in a comfortable bed.

“No, Stiles.”

Of course, if Derek ever did agree to fulfill Stiles’ fantasy, he’d go through with it. Angry sex was hot, regardless of location. “Is it because you’re thirty now and worried you’ll throw out your back?”

Derek tossed a piece of popcorn at him. Stiles chomped at the air, even though he knew he’d never catch it. “It’s only been three months.”

“I know,” said Stiles dramatically. “Thirty years and three months old. It’s tragic.” Derek growled and Stiles viciously tapped down the urge to grin. “It’s no wonder you wanted a hot, young piece of ass for your birthday.”

“Mm-hmm,” said Derek as he took a promising step towards Stiles.

The loft’s door swung open and causing them to freeze. Erica stormed into the loft, righteous indignation on her face. This was it. The moment Stiles had been dreading since they first agreed to keep their relationship secret.

Pack hysterics over the secrecy. And all because they’d been flirting in the privacy of Derek’s loft.

“Derek Hale,” she snapped, Boyd and Isaac trailing after her, “were the hell do you get off not texting me back. This is an emergency.”

Stiles slapped Derek on the shoulder. Did he _see_ what his inaction had done? Boyd and Isaac were on the couch, apparently without any intention of moving, and Erica looked ready to throw down. None of them acted as though they’d heard anything incriminating, but they were still _here_.

“I thought we’d settled everything,” said Derek, glaring at Stiles.

Her eyes widened. “Settled everything? Settled everything! How the hell could we have settled whether Boyd and I should have a kid in _one_ conversation?”

Stiles slapped Derek’s shoulder again. Everyone knew Erica had been freaking out lately over that topic. Derek had abandoned her during that on _date night_?

“I told her to talk to Boyd about it!” Derek cried. “You need to talk about it with Boyd.”

“We did talk about it.” Erica sat at one of the island barstools, even as Stiles shook his head. “But we have a lot of concerns.”

“What are you doing,” Stiles demanded. They were not allowed to interrupt date night!

“Can I have popcorn?” Isaac asked, leaning over the back of the couch with his head upside down.

“No! It’s- movie night!”

“Sweet,” said Boyd without looking up from his phone. “What’re we watching?”

“Nothing with children,” announced Erica, apparently abandoning the baby conversation. “I can’t handle that kind of pressure tonight.”

“Uh, no. It’s our,” Stiles gestured between himself and Derek, “move night. Not the asshole trio’s movie night.” Erica narrowed her eyes at him. “C’mon, catwoman, it’s our, um,” this would be much easier if they _knew_, “bro night.”

“Are you saying we’re not bros?” Stiles swore that Derek had given her lesson how to make nonthreatening sentences sound threatening.

“Oh my god, of course we’re bros. But”-

“What if they aren’t a werewolf?” Erica demanded and that got Boyd to twist around to watch them.

Derek and Stiles glanced at one another, baffled. “What?”

“Our kids,” she snapped. “What if we have one and they aren’t a werewolf? What if I give my kid epilepsy? Do you know how shitty that would be of me? Like, I’m already fucking up their life? Can they even take the bite when they’re older? Would it work?”

“Erica,” said Derek gently, because when he wasn’t dealing with hyper-vigilance he was a teddy bear, “these are big questions. There isn’t one right or wrong answer and it’ll take more than one night to make a decision. Ultimately, though, it’s between you and Boyd.”

Erica’s shoulders sagged, like a puppet whose strings have been cut. “But, what if I’m a bad mom?” Because, as everyone had learned eventually, magic werewolfy powers weren’t a substitute for self-esteem.

Boyd was by her side, with an arm wrapped around her, before Stiles even registered he had moved. He kissed the top of her head and said, “You’ll be the best mom.”

She leaned against him for a quiet, loaded moment. Then her gaze shifted to Stiles with an obvious plea to break the moment. He couldn’t refuse her.

“Isaac,” he demanded, “what’re you doing here? The Vernon’s baby dilemma doesn’t involve you.”

Boyd sighed. “Stop trying to make my first name my last name.”

“You started it.”

Isaac twisted on the couch and said, “Boyd and me were playing _Red Dead 2_ when Erica said she was coming over. It sounded like fun, so we tagged along. Plus, it’s been forever since we saw Derek.”

Derek raised his brows. “We had lunch yesterday. All four of us." Stiles found it cute that Isaac, Erica, and Boyd had weekly lunches with Derek. He had bitten them, so there was a special bond between the four of them. The main problem with this situation was that they were obsessed with each other. Stiles wouldn't mind so much if he weren't trying to have a relationship here.

“We’re the original betas," said Isaac, like that settled everything. "We deserve more attention than anybody else.”

Stiles hopped off the counter, to better defend himself, because that couldn't stand. After all the bullshit he went through when Scott first got bit, he would not tolerate Isaac diminishing this! He said, “Scott and me were the original betas, so deal with it.”

“He didn’t bite either of you,” argued Erica, with her most irritatingly knowing smirk.

Derek shoved a bowl of popcorn at him when Stiles opened his mouth to refute _that_ claim. “Take that to Isaac,” he said, firmly.

Stiles gaped at him. “No! It’s movie night!”

“What’re we watching,” repeated Boyd, clearly still trying to distract Erica.

“_The Matrix_,” suggested Isaac, because he had discovered Keanu Reeves last year and was obsessed.

Erica maneuvered Boyd until he stood in front of her, then hopped on his back. “No way,” she said as he moved back to the living room. “_Jurassic Park_. I need Laura Dern on the screen or,” Boyd dropped her into the armchair, and she finished, dramatically, “I will die.”

“Tonight is horror night,” said Derek as he poured more kernels into the popcorn popper. Stiles was torn between betrayal that Derek was caving into the monsters interrupting date night, and delight that Derek was sticking to the theme.

Before he could formulate a response, there was a brief knock on the front door, then Scott entered. Jackson and Danny, absurdly, followed. Stiles was distracted enough to ask, “Did you guys come here together?”

Scott squeezed onto the couch between Isaac and the arm. “No, dude. Isaac texted me about movie night. Jackson and Danny were in the parking lot when I got here.”

“Danny made us come after Boyd texted us,” said Jackson, as though everyone didn’t know he was lying.

“You can’t invite people to our,” Stiles gestured between himself and Derek, “movie night! That’s so rude!”

“We should watch _Paranormal Activity_,” said Isaac, ignoring Stiles.

“It’s horror night,” Erica helpfully informed Jackson, Danny, and Scott. “And we’re gonna watch _The Babadook_.”

“What the fuck is happening to our night,” Stiles asked while they argued. Then he frowned at them and announced, “We’re watching _Halloween_ first.” That was Derek’s favorite horror movie. “Also _we_ aren’t watching anything. You’re leaving.”

“Does anyone need a drink,” asked Derek as he popped his popcorn. Stiles flapped his arms and made a screeching noise. How could Derek be so calm about date night being ruined!

Then the front door opened again and Lydia, Allison, and Kira entered. Everyone shouted a greeting even as Stiles yelled at them to get out. Allison plopped onto Scott’s lap with her feet in Derek’s lap. Lydia banished Danny and Jackson from the loveseat so she and Kira could commandeer it.

Lydia insisted on _Drag Me to Hell_ and Kira suggested _Get Out_. And that was it. Everyone in the loft and arguing over what to watch was the last straw for Stiles.

He laid on the floor behind the couch to protest their presence. It was the spot least likely to lead to bodily harm from one of the puppies. None of them knew their own strength. Play-wrestling could easily turn into a trip to the ER for Stiles.

Boyd was making a pretty sold case for watching _It Follows_ while Stiles chanted, “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.”

Once Derek had passed out the popcorn and drinks, he sat on the floor beside Stiles. Derek stroked Stiles’ hair and said, “I know this isn’t what we planned, but pack night’s aren’t so bad.”

Derek loved pack nights. Anything that had the pack spend time together was always a good time as far as Derek was concerned. If there was cuddling, it was even better. Stiles understood, because he liked pack nights too. He also knew how many years Derek had gone without anything, so everything meant more to him.

Stiles would resign himself to the pack’s company in a minute. He just needed to be dramatic about it first. Which was why he wailed, “This wasn’t the plan!”

Something soft bounced off Stiles’ butt. “Why are you being a brat?” Erica demanded, even though Stiles didn’t look up. “Don’t you love us anymore? You should. We’re the best.”

“I just wanted one night with my boyfriend.”

The word echoed throughout the room.

The building.

The town.

The _world_.

Or, it felt like it did.

There was one moment of silence as everyone absorbed the word, the source of the word, and the implication of the word.

Then Erica shrieked, “I knew it!”

Scott managed a decent mix of thoroughly baffled and delighted when he said, “You guys are dating?”

Jackson crowed, “We cockblocked Stilinski,” because he was a douche.

Overall, they were taking everything better than Stiles worried they would.

Boyd asked, completely deadpan, “Is he holding you hostage in this relationship, Derek?”

Stiles pushed himself upright enough to glare at Boyd leaning over the couch. Kira popped up behind him with an impish grin. “Blink once for yes and twice for no.”

“Ha. Ha. You assholes.”

Derek helped Stiles up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Stiles didn’t know if it was him trying to prove the relationship was real or trying to mark Stiles as his. One was sweet and the other weird, but both were surprisingly ok with Stiles.

“Tonight’s date night,” he informed them.

No one, not even _Scott_, cared. Instead they were grilled on how it happened, when it happened, why it was secret, when they were getting married, who was the top and who was the bottom, how many children would they adopt, and on it went. The pack really needed to form boundaries, Stiles thought as he answered every question.

It was nice, after the interrogation, to cuddle with Derek on the loveseat, with the pack surrounding them, while they watched _Halloween_.


End file.
